


Dorms Aren't Pet-Friendly, That Doesn't Stop Gordon

by EdgyAestheticUsername



Series: Half-Life but it's a College AU [2]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Gen, Gordon owns rats, Mute Gordon Freeman, Rats, gordon and barney talk and there are rats, there's really not much more to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyAestheticUsername/pseuds/EdgyAestheticUsername
Summary: Barney needs some help with his algebra homework and he goes to Gordon for it. It turns into a hang-out session, with the addition of Gordon's pet rats. They have a soft moment together.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Gordon Freeman
Series: Half-Life but it's a College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901479
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Dorms Aren't Pet-Friendly, That Doesn't Stop Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> There's no warnings or anything needed here! It's just a short little something I wanted to bang out real quick while I have the motivation! More of this au to come ^.^

The first time Barney invited him to hang out, Gordon was more than a little surprised. It was just to grab something to eat together on a shared day off, and communication was a little slow since Barney didn’t know sign, but he was patient with Gordon, and happy to wait for him to write down what he wanted to say on a little notepad he brought with him. That day, he found out that Barney was majoring in economics, of all things. When Gordon looked surprised, he’d specified that he was majoring in agricultural economics, and that made a little more sense considering how much he talked about his family’s farm. It was a change of pace, and very nice that Barney actually seemed interested in keeping up with him, Gordon decided. Deep down, he was wondering what Barney wanted from him, or where the joke would come into play, but he didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to think about what was on the surface level; Barney, trying to be the lonely physics nerd’s friend. That wasn’t the only time they’d hung out, either.

Today is the first time Gordon finds Barney knocking on his door, though. It’s a Friday afternoon, around two months into the semester when Barney knocks a few times, announcing himself through out loud.

Gordon blinks, scooping up the pair of rats he’d been playing with on his bed. He deposits both on either shoulder before he pulls the door open, freeing up his hands. There Barney stands, smiling, dressed in a sweatshirt with his high school’s logo on it and those same jeans he always seems to wear. He isn’t wearing shoes, though. Gordon smiles back at him, Barney’s cue to go ahead and talk.

“Hey Gordon! I’m glad you’re home, I uh…” He chuckles softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m havin’ some trouble with some algebra… Would you… mind helpin’ a fella out, maybe? No pressure.”

Truth be told, Gordon wouldn’t mind that at all. He actually quite enjoys math, and algebra is something he had to get good at to even major in physics. His smile brightens and he nods. He moves to slip on a pair of old sneakers he keeps near the door.

Barney looks relieved, letting out a sigh and sagging his shoulders. “Great. Seriously, I appreciate it, nobody else I know is any good with the numbers deal…”

Gordon nods sympathetically, going to get his keys. Then he pauses, gesturing to the rats still perched on his shoulders.

Barney gives them a skeptical look. “You wanna bring ‘em with…?” He glares slightly at the one on Gordon’s right shoulder, the albino, who’s washing her face. “As long as they don’t make a mess… I s’pose that’s fine.” He relents, stepping back to let Gordon out.

Gordon nods, agreeing that they won’t make a mess, then locks up the dorm room, following Barney down the hall and up the stairs.

When they get to Barney’s room, he pushes the door open to the exact same setup as Gordon’s, of course. Two beds, a window, and a desk that two people have to share. The only difference is that Barney clearly has a roommate, but they aren’t there. Because of that, Barney’s taken up most of the room at the desk with his books and hastily-taken notes. He can only guess which bed is Barney’s based off of the cowboy’s hat and near comically large belt buckles hanging above one, the familiar boots at the foot. Gordon has to stifle a laugh at the sight of the belt buckles. The other side of the room has postcards plastered over the head of the bed, a small smattering of Polaroid photos pinned to the adjacent wall. Gordon doesn’t spend much time looking at them, considering he doesn’t know the person. 

It’s more decorated than his room, in any case.

There’s a wooden stool next to the rolling chair at the desk, which Barney offers to him as they walk in, sliding into the chair. “Take a seat, I’ll show ya where I fucked up.” He voices with another sigh.

Gordon seats himself, automatically crossing his legs at the ankle when his feet don’t touch the floor. Without thinking, he sets the rats down on the desk so he can lean over it without one of them falling. The albino trots over to Barney’s pencil, picking it up in her mouth.

“Wh- hey, that’s mine!” Barney exclaims, only to have his pencil presented to him by a very pleased looking rat. “Oh. Thanks.” He says softly at the other rat hops up on a stack of books. “Hey Gordy, they’re not gonna y’know… eat my homework, right?” He glances to Gordon, raising a brow.

Gordon laughs lightly, shaking his head. He picks up a second pencil, leaning way over to write on the corner of Barney’s notebook paper. He brushes the rat out of the way as he does, making room for them to work. “They’re harmless, promise.” He writes, and Barney nods.

“Right, well… okay then, so here’s what went I just don’t fuckin’ get…” He starts, setting his notes in front of them as well.

A few hours late, Barney’s lounging on his bed on his side, playing with Gordon’s albino rat. She has a hold of a piece of paper, Barney idly using it to play tug of war with her, very gently. Gordon, on the other hand, has his hooded rat on his lap, laying belly up to get pets. Barney’s smiling, clearly having warmed up to the rodents.

“So…” The cowboy starts. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask before, but do they got names…? I only ask, ‘cause…” He trails off, both of them unsure of what he was going to say next. 

Gordon spins the chair, reaching for paper they’d been working with to write it down. 

“No no, wait, spell it for me! I’ve been tryin’ to learn sign for ya, I think I’ve got the alphabet down pretty good.” Barney stops him.

For a moment, Gordon is shocked. His face heats up and he smiles. It’s the first time anyone has made that effort just for him, and he’s overjoyed. He wiggles slightly in his seat, facing Barney. Then he begins to fingerspell, first pointing at the albino.

“F… I… Z-Z- two Z’s? ...Y… Fizzy? His name’s Fizzy?” Barney asks, grinning brightly. 

Gordon nods, then spells, “Her”.

“Oh, her name’s Fizzy? That’s damn cute, Gordon! An’ the other one? That one a girl too?” He points to the content-looking rat in Gordon’s lap. 

Gordon nods again, and starts spelling. This time, the name is a little longer.

“Uh… One more time? I almost got it, I think.” Barney asks as Fizzy climbs up his arm to his shoulder. Gordon repeats the action and Barney nods. “Hershey? Like the candy bar?”

Gordon’s bright smile is answer enough, and Barney laughs deep in his chest.

“That’s really cute, Gordon! I dunno, I was expectin’ like… Tesla… or, uh… What’s the guy with the laws, Newton? Somethin’ sciencey.” His laughter dies down softly.

Gordon rolls his eyes and gives him a look.

“I know, I know… You’re not a total nerd. I gotta tease you sometimes, though!” Barney justifies, by now with a rat sitting on top of his head. He glances up, as if looking for Fizzy. “...Is this why they call it a rat’s nest?” He asks, and Gordon can only laugh at the joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the type of au this is, I'd be happy to take requests if anyone has them!! Comments are highly appreciated either way!!


End file.
